kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of the Storm
Eye of the Storm is the combination of Chapters 58 and 59. Serving as the climax of Part 2 - Road to Dawn, it deals with the group of keyblade wielders finally becoming masters as well as them facing off against their final trial before being able to leave the realm of darkness and enter what world lies beyond. It as well serves as a tie into the Black Coats story line, and the start of Operation Pandora. Story 'I. Operation Pandora ' With the final set of missions having been completed, the SOS group reconvenes at Shibuya. Once there, the group talks about the missions they had just been on, having a brief moment of respite before Megumi comes to congratulate them all. Confirming that they have indeed become masters, everyone goes into celebration as they find out that their trials have finally been complete. Granting the group the title of Master, each and every one of the SOS members not only gain a new portion of power but also their own set of Auras - powers that offer a form and change in combat based on elements. Giving the group a set of pins, Megumi tells the group that they are their ticket out of this world and to the next transition between the realm of darkness and the realm of light. Leaving the group to their devices, Megumi makes his exit and the rest of the group begins their next moment of respite. Simply conversing with each other, taking time to rest and getting new clothes, the group soon sees a portal in front of them. With Hikaru giving everyone a ring with the letters "SOS" engrave on them, the group had new found resolve as they step through the portal onto what lies next. Meanwhile, Yue continues to be in the control room that Megumi had assigned her to. As the latter appears, Yue is calmed by the news that the SOS members have passed the exam. However, Megumi then goes on to tell the girl that she is no longer necessary. More to the point, neither Shiro, DJ, Lea or Kaida are as well, and says that as part of Operation Pandora all of the order members are to be terminated. With him revealing that Rin is the host body for Nequa, and that Mizu is next in line, as well as that Krowley had betrayed them all, Yue finally gets to her boiling point. Taking off her blindfold, the order member and the reaper fight off against each other, though Yue proves more than a match for Megumi. With the reaper bidding farewell, Yue opens up a new portal for herself and leaves the world behind. 'II. Marshal Law ' As the gang had made it out of the city of Shibuya, they found themselves on the world of Destiny Island. Wondering where to go next, it was soon revealed that there victorious exit was not to be so simple. Instead, they were greeted by a man named Marshal Hughes, an ex-member of a gang that belonged to Nequa. Wracked in agony from his dismissal from her services, the man decided to attempt to prove himself once and for all by stopping the now Keyblade Masters. Summoning a horde of ten thousand Heartless, Marshall seemed intent on stopping the group with everything he had. However, just as things looked their bleakest, from the sky dropped a Shiro "Kuma" Fujioaka. Destroying a Darkside heartless with his entry, the man seemed ready to hold off Marshal as the rest of the group had to deal with the heartless. As it turned out, Marshall had used to be the teacher for Shiro, and the previous master of wind, and thus Shiro had a score to settle with the man. While the number was ten times that of the army that had attacked Central Haven, the group didn't seem deterred in the slightest. In fact, with everyone seeming more or less used to this kind of a horde battle, all of the masters summoned their keyblades and began to dive right into the first wave of heartless. With only a small handful of Invisibles, a new type of dark angel heartless wielding, to be the threat in the otherwise mundane pack of heartless that consisted of shadows, neoshadows and darkballs, the group managed to barrel through them without issue. As they struck the heartless down, Marshall had then sent yet another wave of heartless for them to stop, this time with two looming darksides to add to the mix. With the gang banding together, they continued to power through the onslaught of heartless. With Aislinn and Aux joining forces to fight the first one, the giant dark creature proved no match for the duos onslaught of slashes. Once both the double A squad felled the first of the darksides, Stratos and Beuce were left with the next one. Using their combined powers of summoner, the golems and the darkside began to get into a kaiju fight, the two forces smashing fists against each other. After a hard fought battle, however, the golems proved to be more than a match for the darkside and it was vanquished. With the biggest threats out of the way, the keyblade wielders continued to strike at the heartless one after the other, though they were aware it was starting to become a tiresome task. With fatigue beginning to set in as the group had to weather the endless waves of heartless, and Shiro beginning to lose his fight against Marshall, things start to turn against our heroes. III. Storm Breakers With the group's fate starting to look dire and the third wave of heartless on the horizon, the heartless seem to suddenly be intercepted by something. With a wave of newcomers joining the fray, the members of the Black Coats - an organization started by Lea to fight Nequa - arrived. With Marshall grunting in frustration at the sight of his previous opponents, his mood goes from bad to worse as it turns out that among the Black Coats is the order member, Mizu along with another keyblade wielder, Oswald Rabbit. With the darksides of this wave looming on the horizon, Mizu deals with them herself this time by summoning her Blizzagolem sprinkles to dispatch of them. With that, the black coats join the fray with the SOS gang. With Mizu handling the darksides, all that is left for the group to fight is a collection of dark balls, invisbles and neo shadows. Through the aid of the Shiro's buffing magic and their party having dramatically increased in size, the group manages to carve their way through the third wave of heartless easily. With their foes vanquished, Marshall begins to grow more and more impatient and desperate as he summons yet another swarm of heartless to devour the party. This time, with two massive darksides for the keyblade wielders to fight, along with two demon tides rushing towards the black coats members. The first of the demon tides proved no match for the combined might of Arctus and Karina, while the second was simply stopped by Koa and Aeira. As that was going on, the keyblade wielders managed to destroy the darksides as well. With nothing but the giant heartless to fight, their combined focus proved more than enough to overwhelm and destroy them in no time flat. However, all of this seemed to be playing into Marshall's hands as he managed to amass all of the darkness from the previously destroyed heartless into one giant heartless. With a multicolored darkside by the name of Stormbringer. True to its name, as it appeared, the group was immediately doused by a sudden storm. Though it proved to be one of the toughest foes yet, the SOS group broke off into three separate teams. With one team going after each hand, the last one went for the creature's head. Through their combined efforts, the group managed to strike at all of the parts of the creature at once, and defeated the heartless once and for all. Having smashed through the heartless, Shiro and Marshall continued their duel, with Marshall creating a dome of wind around both him and his opponent. With the dome proving to be unbreakable, it had appeared that both Shiro and Marshall were doomed to being crushed by the wind. However, in his final moments, Shiro proved to everyone what the heart of a master was. Unlocking the third tier of his wind aura, a feat that Marshall as well had never managed to achieve. Smashing through the wind barrier and pulverizing Marshall with one last attack, the ex-keyblade master was smashed into a nearby rock. With Karina walking up to the man, she delivered one final blow to Marshall, only for the man to taunt her with there being a traitor within the ranks of the keyblade wielders. Participating Players *Aeira *AJ *Aislinn *Ananta *Aux *Beuce *Castur *Hikaru *Kaida *Karina *Kel *Koa *Luna *Ignis *Steel *Stratos *Vallus Boss Red/Blue Demon Tide Red/Blue Darkside Stormbringer Trivia This was the first crossover between the side rp Black Coats and Kingdom Hearts SOS.